Typically, a conventional headlamp is designed to project only a single light pattern using an associated light source and a reflector, such as a low beam pattern or a high beam pattern. Other light patterns may include a fog beam pattern, a turn signal pattern, and a daytime running light pattern. Thus, a vehicle can include at least five separate sections in a headlamp and/or separate headlamps in order to produce each of the five light patterns.
One of the reasons conventional headlamps can only produce a single light pattern is because conventional headlamps do not typically include moving parts (i.e., dynamic). Instead, conventional headlamps are fixed (i.e., static) and/or the associated reflectors are fixed, and thus unadaptable to different situations. This limitation results in several shortcomings of conventional headlamps.
For example, when a driver travels down a dark road with a conventional headlamp system, the driver may activate a high beam pattern in order to better illuminate the road. However, if a driver forgets to manually turn off the high beams, the vehicle's high beams become a hazard for oncoming traffic. This is because a high beam pattern of a conventional vehicle headlamp characteristically projects light above the horizon, which is within a driver's viewpoint.
Alternatively, conventional headlamps may also include matrix light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) to form different light patterns using only the matrix LED itself. However, conventional headlamps with matrix LEDs are also fixed (i.e., static), and thus subject to similar limitations as other conventional headlamps. In addition to those limitations, conventional headlamps also require a relatively large number of LEDs, which negatively affects costs. Furthermore, conventional headlamps that include matrix LEDs may require complete replacement if one of the LEDs within the matrix fails.
Another issue with fixed configurations is the inability to compensate for slight defects or imperfections due to manufacturing or age deterioration. Despite great advances in manufacturing capabilities, there will always be a certain number of defective units in a manufacturing lot. When a defective static-headlamp is produced, the defective headlamp may emit a light pattern that fails to conform to safety standards.
Similarly, a conventional low beam headlamp may emit light above the horizon and into a driver's viewpoint due to normal wear and tear. Note that a conventional low beam headlamp cannot self-adjust to correct this problem, since conventional headlamps are fixed.